barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:1998
Barney's Talent Show is a Barney Home Video that was released in March 26, 1996. Plot Barney and the kids put on a talent show, with a big one performing a number of songs with others or solo, and some of the kids getting their moment in the spotlight as well even though Stephen has stage fright by himself. Plenty of great costumes and sets, with songs ranging from "Alouette" to a "Wild West Medley." Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing along. Cast *Barney *Shawn *Min *Jason *Stephen *Ashley *Alissa Songs # Barney Theme Song # Sarasponda # Puttin' On a Show # Min's Flapper Song # Puttin' On a Show (Reprise) # The More We Share Together (Tune: The More We Get Together) # Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals) # Alouette # Blue Danube Waltz # Down By the Bay # A Frog Went A-Wooing Go # Mexican Hat Dance (La Raspa) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay # Happy Dancin' # We've Got Shoes # Puttin' On a Show (Finale) # I Love You Trivia Tweenies is a British children's television programme, originally broadcast on the BBC's CBBC programming block. Episodes of the programme have also been repeated on the CBeebies channel since 2002. Overview and history The idea for the programme came from Iain Lauchlan and Will Brenton, a pair with a track record of being involved in BBC children's programming. Together with Karl Woolley and Helen Cadwallader they set up Tell-Tale Productions at Elstree Film Studios in Hertfordshire. Iain Lauchlan was a presenter on Play School, Fingermouse and Playdays, meeting Brenton, a director, writer and also a presenter, during the latter. Together they started producing two of the Playdays strands before forming their own production companies Tell-Tale Productions and, more recently, Wish Films. They also created The Fun Song Factory, Boo!, BB3B, Jim Jam and Sunny, Basil Hair The Squirrel and Entertainment Right's The Magical Lives of Toys. Tweenies is a production of Tell-Tale Productions in association with the BBC. Animation for the show was produced by A Productions, an animation studio based in Bristol, England, with Ealing Animation providing some animation in a few early episodes. Computer animation for the series was provided by Clockwork Digital, with Ben Mars animating Mungo, the computer creature who appears in some later episodes. The program is no longer in production, although merchandise can still be bought from retailers, and DVDs of the programme are also available. The characters are well developed and children are able to predict what their responses might be. The mixture of story, song and creative activity provides excellent opportunities for children to learn through play. Music plays an important part in the programme and children are encouraged to join in with songs and actions. The programme is set in a playschool attended by the four Tweenies themselves: Bella, Milo, Fizz and the youngest, Jake. They are in the care of two adults, Max and Judy, and two dogs - Doodles & Izzles. The show includes a "Tweenie Clock", with five circular lights arranged in a pentagonal shape with the lights denoting "News Time" (Circle Time in USA) - Orange, "Messy Time" - Blue, "Song Time" - Yellow, "Telly Time" (Video Time in USA) - Green and "Story Time" - Red. "Surprise Time" is a special time determined when all five lights glow. A button at the centre of the clock (Purple) is pressed to select the activity that will be undertaken next. It is currently being shown on CBeebies, the BBC's channel for young children. Like a number of other CBeebies programmes, a live stage version of the show has toured in the UK. The most recent tour, Top of the Tots, toured the British Isles during 2009, the series' 10th anniversary. In addition, the tour also played several shows in Hong Kong in late September and early October 2009. The Tweenies are also regulars on the annual CBeebies Live tours around the British Isles. Between 2003 and 2005, there was also a live version of Tweenies shown regularly at Alton Towers in the Cred Street section aimed at younger children, which was removed in favour of Bob the Builder. In 2000, Tweenies won two awards: Best PreSchool Educational Program and Best Live Action PreSchool Programme. The original prototypes for the Tweenies characters were designed by Sally Preisig of Mimics Productions; they were later re-scaled into two sizes for the characters shown on the series. In addition, Preisig also designed the character costumes and was co-constructor/developer for the Tweenies' full-size puppets. The costume fabric comes from the UK and was imported and dyed into their present colours; it is about the same thickness as fleece jumpers. On 20 January 2013, the programme caused controversy after the 2001 episode titled "Favourite Songs", featuring a skit of Max dressed and acting like BBC personality Jimmy Savile, (who after his death was implicated for sex and abuse crimes against children and teens on BBC grounds), was broadcast on CBeebies at 8:40 am."BBC under fire after Tweenies character dresses up as Jimmy Savile", telegraph.co.uk, 20 January 2013 The BBC announced that "Favourite Songs" would permanently be removed from rotation and published an apology. Due to this incident The Tweenies was aired on CBeebies for a further week and then taken off air. The final episode to air was the 264th, titled "Digger", on 1 February 2013. The series returned on 3 June 2013, resuming with the 261st episode, "No".Digiguide. Characters The Tweenies consist of Bella, Milo, Fizz, Jake, Doodles, Izzles, Max, Judy, and are sometimes joined by Max's sister Polly. Other characters have appeared occasionally, including Milo's Uncle Mickey, Jake's mother, Fizz's father and Bella's Granny. There have also been several animated characters. All of the four main characters appeared in the first episode Tweenie Band, which was filmed in 1988 at Elstree Studios & aired on September 6, 1999. The Tweenies are played by one set of actors, while the voices are provided by other actors. Unless otherwise indicated, all of the following actors and voice talent were in the show from 1999. Cast Albums Data from AllMusicCharts.com Singles Data from AllMusicCharts.com Broadcast * Noggin (USA) - 7 April 2003 DVDs & Videos These were released by BBC Worldwide and some various DVD's are still available in retailers. * "Are you ready to play?" (1999 VHS also for PC-CDROM) * Song Time! (1999, VHS) * Merry Tweenie Christmas (2000, first DVD) * Party Games, Laughs & Giggles (2001) * Song Time is Fab-a-Rooney '' (2001 VHS) * ''The Enchanted Toyshop '' (2002 VHS) * ''Song Time 2 (2000) * Songs & Surprises (2001) * Tweenies Live! (2000) * Animal Friends (1999) * Colours are Magic (2000) * It's Messy Time (2001 also for PC-CDROM) * Everybody Panto (2001) * Doodles' New Friend (2002) * Tweenies Live!: The Christmas Present (2002) * Night-Time Magic (2002) * Animal Friends/Party Games, Laughs & Giggles (2002 DVD) * Music is Pop-a-Rooney! (2001 TOTPS) * Let's Play (2003 VHS) * Jungle Adventure (2004) * Let's All Make Music (2004) * Fizz! (2005, final VHS) * It's Christmas (2005) * Song Time: The Complete Collection (2006) * The Ultimate Christmas Collection (2006) * Messy Time Magic (2008) * Practical Jokes (2009) Many of the above videos have also been dubbed into other languages. In addition, several of the Tweenies videos were produced in special versions for retailers with additional footage (for example, the "Party Games, Laughs & Giggles" video distributed at Marks & Spencer stores carried 2 additional segments, adding 10 minutes to the video's running time). Many of the above videos were also released as DVDs under different names. iTunes has released a Best of Tweenies volume 1 which consists of the first 6 episodes of the series. Books From 1999 until 2006, various books were released from the Tweenies, based on the episodes that were mostly aired. There were also annuals that were released from 2001–06 and other books, based on each character from the Tweenies. Toys & Games From 2000, the Tweenies were more popular than they are today and many toys were sold in various retailers, such as Toys "R" Us, Argos & Woolworths. There were many toys & games, such as soft toys, playsets, collectable figures, board games, jigsaws & puzzles, talking toys, video games and many others. Awards * BAFTA Children's Awards (2000) :* Nominated and won Best Pre-School Live Action (2000) References | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = Dora and Friends: Into the City! | related = Go, Diego, Go! | website = http://www.nickjr.com/dora-the-explorer/ }} Dora the Explorer is an American educational animated TV series created by Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh, and Eric Weiner. Dora the Explorer became a regular series in 2000. The show is carried on the Nickelodeon cable television network, including the associated Nick Jr. channel. It aired on CBS until September 2006. A Spanish-dubbed version first aired as part of a Nick en español block on NBC Universal-owned Telemundo through September 2006; since April 2008, this version of the program has been carried on Univision as part of the Planeta U block. The series is co-produced by Nickelodeon Productions and Nickelodeon Animation Studio. Dora the Explorer is one of the longest-running shows of Nick Jr. During the sixth season, the show became the Nick Jr. series with most episodes, surpassing Blue's Clues with 143 episodes, having 144 after it had complete broadcast on television. It won a Peabody Award in 2003 "for outstanding efforts in making learning a pleasurable experience for pre-schoolers."63rd Annual Peabody Awards, May 2004. Plot The series centers around a Hispanic American girl named Dora, with a love of embarking on quests related to an activity in which she would like to partake or some place that she wants to go, accompanied by her talking purple backpack and anthropomorphic monkey companion named Boots (named for his beloved pair of red boots). Each episode is based around a series of ritualistic events that occur along the way during Dora's travels, along with obstacles that she and Boots are forced to overcome or puzzles that they have to solve (with "assistance" from the viewing audience) relating to riddles, the Spanish language, or counting. Common rituals may involve Dora's encounters with Swiper, a bipedal, anthropomorphic masked thieving fox who steals the possessions of others must be prevented through fourth wall-breaking interaction with the viewer. To stop Swiper, Dora must say "Swiper no swiping" three times. However, on occasions where Swiper steals the belongings of other people, the viewer is presented with the challenge of helping Boots and Dora locate the stolen items. Another obstacle involves encounters with another one of the program's antagonists; the "Grumpy Old Troll" dwelling beneath a bridge that Dora and Boots must cross, who challenges them with a riddle before permitting them the past that needs to be solved with the viewer's help. Known for the constant breaking of the fourth-wall depicted in every episode, the audience is usually presented to two primary landmarks that must be passed before Dora can reach her destination, normally being challenged with games or puzzles along the way. The episode always ends with Dora successfully reaching the locale, singing the "We Did It!" song with Boots in triumph. On numerous occasions, television specials have been aired for the series in which the usual events of regular episodes are altered, threatened, or replaced. Usually said specials will present Dora with a bigger, more whimsical adventure than usual or with a magical task that must be fulfilled, or perhaps even offer a series of different adventures for Boots and Dora to travel through. They might be presented with an unusual, difficult task (such as assisting Swiper in his attempts to be erased from Santa Claus's Naughty List) that normally is not featured in average episodes, or challenge Dora with a goal that must be achieved (such as the emancipation of a trapped mermaid). Sometimes, the specials have involved the debut of new characters, such as the birth of Dora's superpowered twin baby siblings and the introduction of the enchanted anthropomorphic stars that accompany Dora on many of her quests. Voices * Dora Marquez'''Episode 12 @ 2 min Boots says "Ola Señora Marquez" (aka '''Dora the Explorer): Kathleen Herles (2000-2008), Caitlin Sanchez (2008–2010), Fátima Ptacek (2011-2015) * Boots: Harrison Chade (2000-2004), Regan Mizrahi (2007-2015) * Backpack: Sasha Toro (2000-2004), Alexandria Suarez (2007–2010) * Swiper: Marc Weiner (2000–2015) * Map: Marc Weiner (2000–2015) * Isa the Iguana: Ashley Fleming (2000-2004), Lenique Vincent (2007–2010), Skai Jackson (2011-2015) * Tico the Squirrel: Jose Zelaya (2002-2004), Jean Carlos Celi (2007–2010) * Benny The Bull: Jake Burbage (2000-2004) Matt Gumley (2007–2010) * Big Red Chicken: Chris Gifford (2000-2004) * Explorer Stars: Christiana Anbri, Henry Gifford, Katie Gifford, Aisha Shickler, Muhammed Cunningham, Jose Zeleya * Diego: Felipe Dieppa (2002-2004), Jake T. Austin (2007-2010), Brandon Zambrano (2011–2012), Jacob Medrano (2012-2015)Episodes "Dora and Diego's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure" and "Dora's Thanksgiving Day Parade". * Andres Dieppa * Elaine Del Valle * Eileen Galindo * Chris Gifford * K.J. Sanchez * Adam Sietz * Leslie Valdes * Marc Weiner Guest voices * John Leguizamo * Cheech Marin * Ricardo Montalbán * Esai Morales * Amy Principe * Irwin Reese * Chita Rivera (Dora's Fairytale Adventure, 2004) * Antonia Rey * Paul Rodriguez * Frankie Grande Guest stars *Johnny Weir, (Dora's Ice Skating Spectacular, 2013) *Hilary Duff, ("Dora's Ice Skating Spectacular", 2013) Episode list Development Dora is a Latina. According to a Nickelodeon spokesman, "She was developed to be pan-Latina to represent the diversity of Latino cultures."Emily Friedman (21 May 2010), Is Dora The Explorer an Illegal Immigrant? ABC News .]] On March 8, 2009, Mattel and Nickelodeon announced that Dora will receive a tweenage makeover, switching from a young age to a teenage attending middle school. Initially, it was announced that the new look would not be revealed until late 2009, but after a short controversy, the tween Dora was unveiled on March 16, 2009. The new image has been criticized as overly feminized and gendered. In 2012, a CGI opening was created for new episodes of the series.[http://www.animationinsider.net/article.php?articleID=3104 Animation Insider - Calabash Animation Creates New 'Dora' Opening] Dora's Explorer Girls In 2009, Mattel and Nickelodeon introduced a preteen version of Dora, with four friends named Naiya, Kate, Emma, and Alana, who call themselves the Explorer Girls. This is the "tween Dora" whose silhouette created some controversy when it debuted at the Nickelodeon website. The Explorer Girls were included in a spin-off known as Dora and Friends in 2014. Foreign adaptations Dora the Explorer has been produced in various other languages worldwide. It facilitates the learning of important foreign language words or phrases (mostly English, interspersed with a local language (e.g. Norwegian, Russian, Hindi, or German), with occasional use of Spanish (used in the Gaelic, Serbian, and Turkish versions)) through its simplicity and use of repetition. *'Arabic' - The Arabic language version is broadcast on the "Nickelodeon on MBC3" block of MBC3, and is presented in Arabic-English. *'Cantonese' - The Cantonese version ( ) is sold in Hong Kong. It is presented in Cantonese-English. *'Danish' - The Danish language version is called "Dora - udforskeren" and there are commands and expressions in English. It is broadcast on the national public children's channel, DR Ramasjang, and also on Nick Jr. through various pay TV providers. *'Dutch' - The Dutch language version broadcasts on Nickelodeon and Nick .Jr, It is presented in Dutch-English. The voice actors are Lottie Hellingman as Dora and Dieter Jansen as Boots. *'French' - The French language version, Dora l'exploratrice, broadcasts on TF1 in France and Télé-Québec in Canada. It is presented in French-English, with Dora and Boots (called Babouche) speaking French and other protagonists speaking and answering in English. *'Filipino' - The Filipino language version broadcasts on ABS-CBN and has the same English title "Dora, the Explorer". The characters speak Filipino and some English, Dora teaches English in this version. *'Gaelic' - The Gaelic version broadcasts on the Irish station TG4. The bilingualism is Gaelic-Spanish with Dora and Boots speaking in Gaelic and some other characters speaking Spanish as in the original American version. *'German' - The German language version broadcasts on the German branch of Nickelodeon. The bilingualism is German-English. *'Greek' - The Greek version is called "Ντόρα η μικρή εξερευνήτρια" (or Dora the Little Explorer). It broadcasts on Nickelodeon and Star Channel. The bilingualism is Greek-English. Dora and Boots (called Botas) speak Greek and other protagonists speak and answer in English. *'Hebrew' - The Hebrew version broadcasts on HOP channel. The bilingualism is Hebrew-English. The series is called מגלים'' עם דורה'' (or Megalim Im Dora--'English:' Discovering with Dora). *'Hindi' - In the Hindi language version, Dora and the other characters speak Hindi. It broadcasts on Nickelodeon. Dora teaches the viewers English words and numbers. * Hungarian - In the Hungarian-language version, Dora and the other characters speak Hungarian with some English words or phrases. It broadcasts on Nickelodeon (Hungary). The series is called Dóra a felfedező. *'Indonesian' - The Indonesian language version broadcasts on Global TV. The bilingualism is Indonesian-English. *'Italian' - The Italian language version broadcasts on Italia 1 and on Nickelodeon. The bilingualism is Italian-English. The series is called Dora l'esploratrice ("Dora the Explorer"). Most characters speak Italian, but some characters and especially Dora's parents and backpack speak English along with Italian. *'Japanese' - The Japanese language version broadcasts on Nick Japan. The bilingualism is Japanese-English, with Dora and Boots speaking Japanese and other protagonists speaking and answering in English. The version is called ドーラといっしょに大冒険 (Dōra to issho ni dai bōken/''Adventures with Dora''). *'Kannada' - The Kannada language version broadcasts on Chintu TV and is a very popular program on that network.Hindi is the Second Language in this version. *'Korean' - The Korean language version broadcasts on Nick Jr in Korea. The title is "Hi Dora" and is introduced by a real person whose name is Dami - she introduces key English vocabulary for each episode. The episode is primarily in Korean with some English. *'Macedonian' - The Macedonian language version broadcasts on MRT 1 in Macedonia. The title is "Дора истражува" (or Dora the Explorer). The bilingualism is Macedonian-English. *'Malay' - The Malay language version broadcasts on TV9. The bilingualism is Malay-English. Dora speaks primarily in Malay, and the secondary language is English. The original English-Spanish version, however, is also available on Nickelodeon South East Asia via the Nick Jr. programming slot to subscribers of the ASTRO satellite TV service. *'Malayalam' - The Malayalam version is called Dorayude Prayanam (ഡോറയുടെ പ്രയാണം) and broadcasts on a local kids programming channel Kochu TV, which is the Malayalam dubbed version of Chutti TV. *'Mandarin' - In the Mandarin Chinese version Dora the characters speak mainly Mandarin with limited English. It broadcasts on Yo-yo TV in Taiwan (Channel 25). *'Norwegian' - In the Norwegian language version, the bilingualism is Norwegian-English. *'Polish' - The Polish language version broadcasts on Nickelodeon in Poland. The bilingualism is Polish-English. The series is called Dora poznaje świat ("Dora explores the world"). *'Portuguese' - In the Portuguese language versions, Dora a Exploradora, broadcasts on RTP2 and Nickelodeon Portugal. On Nickelodeon Brazil, Dora and Boots (called Boots in the Portuguese version and Botas in the Brazilian version) speak Portuguese and the other protagonists speak and answer in English. Some Portuguese episodes are available on DVD. *'Persian' - The Persian language version broadcasts on Persian Toon. The bilingualism is Persian-English. *'Russian' - The Russian language version broadcasts on TNT and Nickelodeon. The bilingualism is Russian-English. The series is called Dasha-sledopyt ("Dasha the Pathfinder"). Dasha is the children's name of Daria (Darya). *'Serbian' - The Serbian language version broadcasts on B92. The bilingualism is Serbian-Spanish. The series is called Dora istražuje (Dora is exploring). *'Spanish' - There are different Spanish language versions for Mexico, Latin America, and Spain. Dora la Exploradora broadcasts on Nickelodeon in Latin America (and up to September 2006 on Telemundo in the USA; from April 2008 on Univisión). Dora and Boots (called Botas) speak Spanish and the other protagonists speak and answer in English. Some Spanish episodes are available to US viewers on VHS, and some DVDs have a Spanish track (including Dora's Egg Hunt). This version is entirely the reverse of the original English version; Tico and Señor Tucan (called Mr. Toucan) only speak English. Additionally, Univision has added on-screen captions of the Spanish words spoken in English. In Spain, Dora la exploradora is aired on TVE 1, Clan TVE and Nickelodeon. It is another reverse of the original English version (the characters speak mainly Spanish but there are commands and expressions in English). *'Swedish' - In the Swedish language version Dora- utforskaren the characters speak mainly Swedish but there are commands and expressions in English. It broadcasts on Nickelodeon and TV4. *'Tamil' - In the Tamil language version Dora The Explorer, the characters all speak Tamil, with some English interspersed. It broadcasts on a local kids programming channel Chutti TV. *'Thai' - In the Thai language version ดอร่าดิเอกซ์พลอเรอร์ or ดอร่าสาวน้อยนักผจญภัย , the characters speak Thai; however, Tico speaks English. It broadcasts on Gang Cartoon Channel, Nick Jr., Thai PBS. *'Turkish' - In the Turkish language version Dora the characters speak mainly Turkish, Spanish, and English but there are commands and expressions in Turkish. It broadcasts on Nickelodeon and CNBC-e. As shown by the list above, the usual second language is English, but Spanish is used in the original American version in English (broadcast also for Malay speakers), in the Gaelic, Serbian, and the trilingual Turkish versions. Dora the Explorer merchandise There are many action figures and playsets available in many markets, along with DVDs, cosmetics, hygiene products, ride-ons, books, board games, plush dolls, apparel, handbags, play tents, play kitchens, and more. Licensees include Holland Publishing in the United Kingdom. Toys In 2007, lead paint used by a contract toy manufacturer in China prompted Mattel to issue recalls for nearly a million toys, many of which featured Sesame Street and Nickelodeon characters, including Dora the Explorer. Nickelodeon responded that they would introduce "third-party monitoring" of all manufacturers of products under its brands. Books Dora the Explorer series #Dora's Backpack (ISBN 978-0689847202) #Little Star (ISBN 978-0689847219) #Happy Mother's Day Mami! (ISBN 978-0689852336) #Meet Diego! (ISBN 978-0689859939) #Dora's Thanksgiving (ISBN 978-0689858420) #Dora Loves Boots (ISBN 978-0689863738) #Dora's Book of Manners (ISBN 978-0689865336) #Dora Goes to School (ISBN 978-0689864940) #Dora's Fairy-Tale Adventure (ISBN 978-0689870125) #Dora's Chilly Day (ISBN 978-0689867958) #Show Me Your Smile! (ISBN 978-0689871696) #Dora's Pirate Adventure (ISBN 978-0689875830) #Big Sister Dora! (ISBN 978-0689878466) #At the Carnival (ISBN 978-0689858413) #Dora's Costume Party! (ISBN 978-1416900108) #Dance to the Rescue (ISBN 978-1416902164) #Dora's Starry Christmas (ISBN 978-1416902492) #Super babies (ISBN 978-1416914853) #The Birthday Dance Party (ISBN 978-1416913030) #Dora's World Adventure (ISBN 978-1416924470) #Dora Climbs Star Mountain (ISBN 978-1416940593) #It's Sharing Day! (ISBN 978-1416915751) #Dora Had a Little Lamb (ISBN 978-1416933687) #Dora Saves Mermaid Kingdom! (ISBN 978-1416938415) #Dora and the Stuck Truck (ISBN 978-1416947998) Ready To Read series – Level 1 #Dora's Picnic (ISBN 978-0689852381) #Follow Those Feet! (ISBN 978-0689852398) #Dora in the Deep Sea (ISBN 978-0689858451) #I Love My Papi! (ISBN 978-0689864957) #Say "Cheese!" (ISBN 978-0689864964) #The Halloween Cat (ISBN 978-0689867996) #Eggs for Everyone! (ISBN 978-0689871764) #Just Like Dora! (ISBN 978-0689876752) #I Love My Mami! (ISBN 978-1416906506) #Puppy Takes a Bath (ISBN 978-1416914839) #Around the World! (ISBN 978-1416924784) #Dora's Sleepover (ISBN 978-1416915089) #Dora Helps Diego! (ISBN 978-1416915096) #Dora's Perfect Pumpkin (ISBN 978-1416934387) #Dora's Mystery of the Missing Shoes (ISBN 978-1416938248) A Lift-the-Flap Story *Good Night, Dora!: A Lift-the-Flap Story (ISBN 978-0689847745) *Where Is Boots?: A Lift-the-Flap Story (ISBN 978-0689847752) *Let's Play Sports!: A Lift-the-Flap Story (ISBN 978-1416933502) *All Dressed Up!: A Lift-the-Flap Book (ISBN 978-0689877186) Treasury books and collection books *Dora's Ready-to-Read Adventures (ISBN 978-0689878152) Contains: Dora's picnic, Follow those feet, Dora in the deep sea, I love my Papi!, Say "Cheese" *Dora's Storytime Collection (ISBN 978-0689866234) Contains: Dora's Backpack, Little Star, Happy Birthday, Mami!, Meet Diego!, Dora Saves the Prince, Dora's Treasure Hunt, Good Night, Dora! *Dora's Big Book of Stories (ISBN 978-1416907084) Contains: Dora's Book of Manners, Dora Goes to School, Dora's Fairy-Tale Adventure, Dora's Chilly Day, Show Me Your Smile!, Dora's Pirate Adventure, Big Sister Dora! Sticker books *Dora's Magic Watering Can (ISBN 978-1416947721) DVDs and videos '' Video games Video games based on the 2000 television show Dora the Explorer were released. In Canada, Cheerios offered free Dora the Explorer the Game CD-ROMs in specially marked packages. However, packages sold in Quebec would only have the French version. Dora the Explorer: Barnyard Buddies is a video game released for the PlayStation in 2003 in the US. It was not released in Europe until 2005 being one of the very last games released on that platform in that territory. Dora the Explorer: Super Star Adventures is an adventure video game for the Game Boy Advance released in 2004. It was developed by Imaginengine and published by Global Star. Dora the Explorer: Journey to the Purple Planet is an action-adventure video game, developed by Monkey Bar Games, published by Global Star Software and powered by Vicious Engine. The game was released for Gamecube in North America on October 13, 2005, and later in PAL regions on December 16, 2005. The PlayStation 2 version was released on PAL regions on December 2, 2005, and later in North America in February 9, 2006. The game is about Dora and Boots who finds some lost aliens from the purple planet. However, to take them home, she and Boots are required to collect keys to open the space gate, leading to the saturn planet. The game is unique in that it uses pictures and symbols to communicate rather than words. The object of the game is to capture one of the six explorer stars. Each explorer star has a special power such as the ability to be noisy or the ability to create music. In order to capture the star, the player must complete a hide-and-seek activity. These activities include maze navigation, matching games, side-scrolling race games, a "Frogger"-type game, a complete-the-pattern activity and a song playing game.Global Star (2004) Dora the Explorer: Super Star Adventures Manual Dora Puppy is a puppy simulator where players must help Dora take care of her puppy, Perrito, and help train him for doggie competitions. All the actions are performed by either tracing certain shapes with the stylus or calling out commands into the DS's microphone.2K Play (2009) Dora the Explorer: Dora Puppy Manual It was developed by Take-Two Interactive for the Nintendo DS and published by 2K Play in North America and Australia in 2009, and in Europe in 2010. Dora the Explorer: Dora's Cooking Club is a cooking video game for the Nintendo DS. It was published by 2K Play in 2010. In the game, players have to chop veggies, stir soups, top pizzas, and more using math skills. They may be sorting cookies into numbered groups or counting out different amounts of ingredients.2K Play (2010) Dora's Cooking Club Manual * Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Snow Princess is a video game that was released for the PlayStation 2 and the Wii console in 2008. * Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom is a video game that was released for the PlayStation 2 and the Wii console in 2009. Spin-off .]] In 2013, Nickelodeon announced that it will have a spin-off to Dora the Explorer titled as Dora and Friends: Into the City!. It will star the Latina heroine Dora as a 10-year-old who goes on city adventures with the Explorer Girls, accompanied by a male pal named Pablo. The series has been picked up for 20 episodes and aired on Nickelodeon on August 18, 2014. References External links *Dora The Explorer on Nick Jr. Australia *Dora The Explorer On Nick Jr. US *Dora The Explorer On Nick Jr. UK *Dora The Explorer on Treehouse *Dora The Explorer On Nick Canada *Unofficial British fansite. *Article on the value of Dora the Explorer as a Spanish learning tool * Category:Dora the Explorer Category:2000 American television series debuts Category:2015 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Children's television characters Category:Fictional Hispanic and Latino-American people Category:Fictional explorers Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Telemundo network shows Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Univision network shows Category:Peabody Award winners External links * * * Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:1990s British television series Category:2000s British television series Category:1999 British television programme debuts Category:2003 British television programme endings Category:English-language television programming *This is the last appearance of the 1993-1996 Barney's happy dancing shoes. The current ones would later first appeared in On Again, Off Again. *During the I Love You song, Barney and the kids singing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself. *Although this video was released in 1996, the video was produced in 1995. *This is the first time Stephen is a main character, as well as this was his first home video. *This video marked the only time Ashley and Alissa appeared with Jason and Min, and the only time Shawn and Stephen appeared together. *This was the first home video since Barney Goes to School not to have BJ or Baby Bop. *This is the only home video that uses the regular Season 3 intro. *Stephen would later appear with Min and Jason again in the 10th anniversary special Sing and Dance with Barney. *This is the only home video that features the Barney Home Video logo in low pitch. *Jason wears the same red shirt in Shawn and the Beanstalk. Gallery (debut).jpg|Original Release (1996) Final.jpg|First Rerelease (2000) Imagen 014.jpg|Spanish Release (1997) Talent Show UK.jpg|UK Version Videos